Field of the Invention
Modern research into fuel compositions for the internal combustion engine has for its principal goal the promotion of longer engine life with less maintenance and better performance. This goal is partly achieved by the use of fuel additives which cleanse the carburetor and intake valves and help to maintain their cleanliness. Honnen and Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,757 disclosed the use for this purpose of certain hydrocarbyl polyamines as fuel additives.